Tung Fu Rue
Tung Fu Rue is a character from Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series, he makes his debut on the 1st Fatal Fury game as a playable character. Story Fatal Fury The legendary master of Hakkyokuseiken, Tung Fu Rue was the former master of both the noble Jeff Bogard and the power hungry Geese Howard. Although he had trained both men, he wanted Jeff to be his only successor since he displayed proper decorum for an honorable fighter. Geese caught wind of this and murdered Jeff out of jealousy. Tung was saddened by the loss and dropped the idea of adopting a successor. Tung had entered the 1991 edition of The King of Fighters tournament held by Geese, but was eventually defeated. In his ending for Fatal Fury Special, he seems to have overexerted himself and is hospitalized. This scene is most likely a callback to the first OVA since he is fine throughout the rest of the series. He decides to live the rest of his days in retirement and he occasionally enters a competition to keep in shape. Though he taught Terry for a time, Tung made it a policy to refuse any other disciples. He seems to break this in Real Bout by apparently making the Jin brothers his apprentices. Some endings in Real Bout 2 show him taking only Jin Chonrei as his apprentice though, with Jin Chonshu staying with Kim Kaphwan. The King of Fighters He's established to have connections with Saisyu Kusanagi and Chin Gentsai in this series. Before The King of Fighters XIV, Tung found the orphan Shun'ei. Sensing good in the boy, Tung raised Shun'ei as his last disciple. Disciples *Jeff Bogard *Geese Howard *Cheng Sinzan *Jin Chonshu *Jin Chonrei *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Shun'ei *Meitenkun *Sakuya (The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997), Non-Official) *Hitomi Shimura (The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997), Non-Official) Crossover Appearances The King of Fighters 15 Tung is part of the Fatal Fury: King of Fighters 1991 Team alongside Richard Meyer and Michael Max. The King of Fighters XV Tung is part of the China Team alongside his two last disciples. The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Tung is part of the Master Team alongside Saisyu Kusanagi, Heidern and Takuma Sakasaki. The King Of Fighters 3D: Dream Match Tung Fu Rue is an exclusive character from Microsoft Xbox One and Xbox 360 versions of the game. The King of Fighters Extreme Revolution He is part of the playable characters' roster. Fatal Fury vs Art of Fighting vs Savage Reign: South Town Mayhem Tung is one of the playable characters of the game. Tekken X SNK He is part of the China Team alongside Shun'ei and Meitenkun, his rival is Lei Wulong from Tekken. SNK vs Capcom 3: Unlimited Combats Tung Fu Rue is one of the characters from Fatal Fury alongside Terry Bogard, Rock Howard, Mai Shiranui and Kim Kaphwan SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse Tung is part of the SNK faction. Neo Geo Pocket Battle Colosseum Tung is one of the playable characters of the game. Gallery File:Tung fu rue king of fighters.jpg|Special Power File:Tungbattle.png|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Artwork File:2079159-tung fu ruew.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum File:Tung pose kof xiv by charlydaimon21-db87myt.png|Victory Portrait on The King of Fighters XIV Category:SNK Category:Fatal Fury Category:The King of Fighters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Humans